Jealousy, it's a funny thing
by ShayMitchCanada
Summary: A ends up sending a picture to Hanna of Emily and Maya kissing, jealously takes her over completely. Hanna comes to terms with how she really feels for Emily. Rated M for select chapters only.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first Fanfic I've ever written, I was kinda scared to even write one but huge shout out and thanks to DeeDeeSanchez who helped me get the ball rolling for the fanfic, I'm starting it off a bit slow but there will be, lets say some "Good times" between Hanna and Emily. I absolutely adore them and think they would make a really good couple, so hear it is. A Hannily fanfic! :) Hope you like it, I will try to update as often as I can. Alos! Review, review, review! I want some ideas from you guys so I know what you think should happen - ShayMitchCanada**_

* * *

Hanna had just gotten home, without a second to clear her mind she received a message from A... "Great, this should be fun to read" she thought to herself. Along with the message she also get a link, clicking on it only to see, Emily Fields kissing Maya St Germain.

She didn't understand it but couldn't help but feel jealous at what she was staring at, "No this can't be true how could I be jealous..? Emily is a girl, I like guys... Right?" Or so she thought.

The next day Spencer, Aria and Hanna meet up at Spencer's to get ready for homecoming, while getting dressed Hanna couldn't help but think of Emily the whole time.

"Is it possible? Am I in love with my best friend?! Sure Emily and I are the closest in the group, plus even if I did feel that way I don't think she feels the same way, I mean she kissed Maya not me.." Hanna continued trying to convince herself she wasn't falling for Emily

After the girls finished getting dressed they headed out to the dance, neither of them had seen Emily for that day. They kept calling and texting her, as Hanna was about to pick up her phone to make another call, Aria tapped on her shoulder "Don't bother, found her" Aria said looking towards the door. Looking the same direction only to find Emily with.. Toby

"What the hell! He's dangerous, what the fuck is Emily doing with him!?" Spencer shouted as she darted towards the two.

Aria grabbed Spencer trying to calm her down, "Lets just have Emily come over to us and she'll explain. I'm sure she will"

Emily spotted Hanna in the crowd, she could always spot that blonde. As Emily walked towards them she can tell by their facial expressions that something had disappointed them, although she asked none of them would say a word.

Toby pulls her away to talk, they both go up to the chem. lab.. He shuts the door behind him, Emily quickly began to feel scared when he says "We've all got secrets Emily.." The look on his face was murderous, as if he was about to do what she had thought.

Emily's phone rang. "Please don't answer that" Toby says...

"Why?" She ask... "Toby you're scaring me." Emily moved away and pushed past him, he grabbed her arms, she managed to get away and out the doors. He chased after her... From there on Emily had no memory of what happened next.

It was the day after homecoming, confusion took over Emily, she felt the side of her head, a jolt of pain came as she touched the stitches...

"Careful Fields, you wouldn't want that to open up now would ya?" Hanna says.

Emily smiled upon seeing her at the bedroom door. "Hanna was such an amazing friend, in some ways I wished I had kissed her instead of Maya... " Emily thought.

She looked at Hanna, immediately she could tell that something was wrong based on her expression, Hanna was so easy to read. "Han, what's wrong? I can tell something bothering you."

Hanna said nothing but looked up as her eyes filled with tears, at this point she knew she truly did love Emily Fields, she wiped her eyes working up enough courage to talk to Emily.

"So, you gonna tell me or..?" Emily said in a worried tone.

"Uhm yeah, A sent me a picture of.. You.. And Maya kissing." A look of embarrassment washed over Emily's face, disappointed in how Hanna found out but more curious as to why it upset her so much. "So can I just ask, I mean you took Toby to the dance but then you took that picture with.. Maya"

"I think I know what I want.. But if I say yes to being with girls everything will change. You know it would" Emily said

"Yeah, it would. You won't have to pretend to be someone you're not"

"But what if I'm wrong? What if I'm not that person" Emily said.

"Emily, you're not signing a contract. You were Emily dating Ben and now you're Emily dating Maya. We love Emily, no one cares who you're with"

"I don't think Maya is the girl I want to be with though..."

At this statement Hanna was actually relieved to hear this. Curiosity took her over, all she thought about was who this mystery girl was that has her best friends heart.. The best friend that she herself, Hanna Marin, fell in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In this chapter Hanna and Emily come to grips with how they feel about each other.. - Thanks for all the follows guys! :)**_

Now because of A Emily had been outed.. Poor Emily :(

.

.

.

It had been a week later, Hanna was completely ignoring Emily. She felt that if she had no contact with Emily it would stop her feelings but, it didn't. Hanna's love for Emily grew even stonger because she missed seeing and talking to her.

When it came to stuff like this Hanna knew exactly who to talk to, Aria, she was probably the most understanding when it came to any issue Hanna had.

Later that day Hanna had arrived at Aria's.

"Hey, you wanted to talk? What's wrong Han?" Aria asked.

"I think... I think I might have feelings for Emily.. As more than a friend.. "

To Hanna's surprise Aria wasn't in shock at all, "Han you gotta tell her!"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way though? It will totally ruin our friendship" Hanna said.

"Emily isn't like that to let something like this ruin the friendship, plus you never know, she might feel the same way Han, it's worth a shot" Aria said.

Hanna sighed, "Maybe you're right.. I have been ignoring her and I feel so bad, I'll try talking to her I guess.."

"No, you don't guess, you will!" Aria exclaimed.

Hanna then proceeds to text emily.

Hey, Em. I'm sorry I have been shutting you out lately.. Could we meet up later?

Uhh sure, where?

My place.

Okay.

It was about 7pm when Emily arrived at Hanna's, they both sat down. Before Hanna could say anything Emily addressed her with an angry tone, "Why the fuck were you ignoring me?! Just because I kissed Maya?! Seriously Hanna, out of all the people I least expected this from you. I needed you this whole week! You were well aware that A outed me, and what do you choose to do?! You left me-"

"Emily stop" Hanna said cutting her off. "I actually have a reason for not talking to you, I don't know if me telling you this will even mean anything to you"

"Okay, then what was it, Han you know you can tell me anything right? Everything you say means something to me" Emily replied.

"Well it's about my feelings.." Hanna said. Emily couldn't help but notice Hanna's eye's moving down to her lips..

"Continue..." Emily said.

"Oh my god okay.. I think I may have feelings for you but I didn't know what to do or say, when I saw the picture of you and Maya kissing jealousy took me over completely. I talked to Aria about this and she said to talk to you and I don't know what now. I really don't want to ruin-"

Emily quickly kissed Hanna, cutting her off.

"Now this makes sense why you were upset when I kissed Maya, I told you she wasn't the one I wanted to be with, nothing you do could ruin what have. - So how are we going to tell Spencer and Aria?" Emily asked

"I was wondering if we could keep this a secret" Hanna said.

"You mean from Aria and Spencer too?"

Hanna replied. "No, we will tell them, but can we keep this a secret at school, I'm not exactly out yet.."

"Of course, anything for you" Emily said kissing Hanna a second time.

"I love you Hanna"

"I love you too Emily"

_**Annnnd that's the end of chapter 2, sorry it's so short, I had some writers block... Next time I'll actually plan the story instead of just writing it on the spot.. Anyways, please review, share, favourite! I will continue trying to write a chapter every week. ~ ShayMitchCanada**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next few days, Aria and Spencer noticed that Hanna and Emily had been spending a great amount of time together, upon passing them in the halls Spencer starts to get curious. "So what's up with them, they've been hanging out a lot lately" Spencer said.  
Aria replied trying not to give too much away, "They just have a lot to talk about.. You know, since Han completely shut Em out last week"  
Both girls phones buzz at the same time, it was a text message from Hanna.

**H- Hey, could you guys meet up with Emily and I in the quad at lunch? We have some news to share with you both :)**

**A- Yeah sure thing.**

**S- Will do Han.**

By time lunch had rolled in Hanna was thinking of ways to tell Aria and Spencer, although it wouldn't come as a shock to Aria because she already knew how she felt about Em. Hanna was scared for Spencer's reaction, she's fine with Emily being gay but how would she react knowing Hanna and Emily are a couple?

Hanna and Emily were sitting at the lunch table, Aria came, then Spencer.

"Hey" All the girls said to each other.

Hanna then proceeded holding hands with Emily. "We just wanted you guys to know that Hanna and I are together now, we kinda wanted to tell you before someone else did..." Emily said.

"I knew something was up!" Spencer exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, finally!" Aria said with excitment.

Hanna and Emiy were surprised to see their friends so happy for them, "Soooo how long have you two been a thing for?" Spencer asked.

"Only 4-5 day Spence" Emily replied.  
"Aww you two are a cute couple, Spencer and I are so happy for you! - Question though.. Did you guys tell your parents and are you gonna come out as a couple?" Aria asked.

Hanna replied, "We'll tell our parents but, I'm not exactly out yet.. So I wanted to wait a bit"

"Seems fair." Aria and Spencer said shaking their heads.

"Anyways" Emily said changing the topic. "Are you guys still coming to my swim meet later?"  
"Of course Em, I would never miss it" Spencer said.  
"Yeah obviously!" Aria said.  
"Anything for my girl" Hanna said winking at Emily, wanting to kiss her.

Later at the meet.  
Hanna, Specner and Aria took their seats. They looked by the pool to see Emily getting ready for the meet, headphones in and her Rosewood Sharks jacket still on.

"Go Emily!" Hanna shouted from the stands.

"She's not even swimming yet." Aria said.

Emily was swimming anchor, it was almost time for her to get into the pool. She took her jacket off, showing her toned athletic body. Hanna couldn't help but let her eyes wander.

The crowd roared as Emily was taking the lead, passing by all the other swimmers. The team wacthed as Emily swam down the lane beating the other team. The whole crowd jumped up and screamed, Emily came out of the pool breathing heavly, smiling. She looked over at the crowd to see her friends with big smiles of their faces.

The three girls later met up with Emily in the hall, giving her a huge hug for the teams amazing win.

"So where to now guys?" Emily asked.

"Spencer and I have this huge project to work on, we'll catch up tomorrow." Aria said winking at Hanna as she pulled Spencer away.

"Lets go to my place Em." Hanna said

"Okay" Emily replied with a warm smile

When they arrived at Hanna's house both girls headed for the door.

"You were amazing today Em" Hanna said kissing her

"Thanks" Emily said as she kissed her back, "Where's your mom?"

"She's out of town on a business trip.." Hanna said wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist

She leaned Emily against the kitchen counter and began kissing her. Emily deepend the kiss by slipping her tongue in Hanna's mouth.  
Hanna slipped her hand up Emily's shirt as her lips moved lower to kiss Emily's neck. Emily moaned slightly as Hanna gently sucked on her pulse point. Hanna could now feel herself growing wetter and wetter with each sound that Emily made.

"Han, can we go up to your room?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Hanna chuckled

When they got upstairs Hanna didn't have a second to do anything as Emily already had her pressed up against the wall. There was something different about the kiss, it was more desperate. Hanna slid Emily's jacket off, they broke the kiss as Emily pulled Hanna's shirt off her body.

Leaving them both in their bra's, Hanna pulled Emily towards the bed. Hanna sat down, pulling Emily on top of her to straddle her thighs. They kissed again, Hanna's hand moved up Emily's back un-hooking her bra, she pulled it off as she moved her hand up, cupping Emily's breast, Hanna could feel how stiff her nipples were.

Emily leaned her head back as she felt Hanna's lips on her neck again. Hanna laid Emily down so she was on top, Hanna was now straddling Emily.  
She moved her head back down again, pressed her lips against Emily's slowlying moving down her neck then her chest, Hanna took one of Emily's nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it.

"God Han... Do you know how bad I want you right now..." Emily moaned out.

Upon hearing those words Hanna immediatly slipped Emily's pants off, leaving her in her underwear. Quickly Emily slid her hands up Hanna's back to unhook her bra.

Hanna took a moment to process the fact that Emily was laying under her, just in underwear. She wasted no time as she ripped Emily's underwear off, and began hungrly kissing her, her hands moving all over Emily's body.

"A little aggresive aren't we?" Emily said winking and pulling Hanna back down to kiss her.

"Sorry." Hanna said, actually sounding very sincere.

"Forget it." Emily said as she grabbed Hanna's neck, pulling her down with both hands and roughly kissing her again.

As Hanna slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth, her hand made its way down to Emily's now dripping wet core.

Hanna could hear Emily's moans as her hand reached her clit. Hanna wasted no time sliding two fingers into Emilys body. She began pumping her fingers in and out, trying to find a steady pace.

"Oh.. God" Emily moaned out "Hanna..." Emily spread her legs further apart as Hanna found a pace.

"Han.. Harder.." Emily moaned

Emily arched her back into Hanna's touch as she dragged her fingernails over Hanna's shoulder blades.

"Hanna...that...feels...so good" Emily choked out. "Please…don't... stop."

As Hanna continued her rhythm, she could hear Emily's moans begin to become much louder and more desperate as she drew nearer and nearer to orgasm. When Hanna began to feel Emily's vaginal walls tighten around her fingers, she knew Emily was dangerously close, therefore, Hanna decided to give her girlfriend the release that she so desperately craved.

Hanna continued pumping her fingers in and out of Emily as she slid down her girlfriends body, kissing her achingly slow down her body. Shivers ran up Emily's back as she felt Hanna's bare breast against her own.

Hanna pushed Emily's legs apart, kissing her inner thighs, making her way to the brunettes center. Emily felt of rush of pleasure when she felt Hanna's tongue brush against her clit.

"Right there Han, don't stop" Emily moaned.

She reached down and tangled her fingers into Hanna's hair as the blond continued moving her tongue against the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves, never slowing down until Emily came harder than she ever had before.

"Oh my god.. Hanna." Emily moaned loudly

Once Emily had calmed down Hanna withdrew her tongue.

"You taste so good Em" Hanna said just before she kissed Emily.

"Stay with me tonight?" Hanna asked.

"Of course, I have to let my mom know" Emily said.

"Thanks, baby. By the way, you owe me" Hanna said winking at Emily.

"Don't worry you'll get your time soon, and when you do you'll be screaming my name" Emily said with a fierce look in her eye.

"How did I get so lucky to be with you? " Hanna asked.. "Goodnight Emily, I love you"

"I love you too Hanna" Emily said before giving Hanna a long passionate kiss goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! - Yes I know that this story was a little rushed but I honestly didn't know what else to write about... :$ Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing though!**

* * *

The next morning Hanna had been the one to wake up first, she looked over at the clock seeing that it was 8am. Her and Emily had to be at school by 9am, Hanna let Emily sleep in for a bit while she went to get dressed.

20 minutes later she came back only to find Emily still sound asleep.

"Em, c'mon wake up we have school soon" Hanna said.

"5 More minutes..." Emily replied with a tired voice

Hanna leaned over giving Emily a quick peck on the lips, hoping that will wake her up. Emily's eyes immediately opened.

"One more and I'll wake up" Emily said.

"No, because even if I do you're not going to get up at all. C'mon wake up you only have 30 minuets til school!"

"Fine fine I'm up, can I have a kiss now?" Emily asked leaning into Hanna.

"Yes." Hanna said leaning in, kissing Emily then shoving clothes into her hands. "Alright now go get ready!"

Later at school Emily and Spencer met up

"Hey Em we need to talk!" Spencer said sounding concerned.

"Why? Spence what happened?"

"This happened" Spencer said showing Emily her phone.

**Who knew Rosewood's 'it girl' was into girls? **  
Following the text there was a picture of Hanna and Emily kissing.

"Who's seen this?!" Emily shouted.

"Practically everyone at school, all around the halls I've been hearing your name and Hanna's name."

"Fuck. Where's Hanna?!"

"I don't know! Em just text her."

Hanna was walking down the hallways minding her own business, she began to notice everyone staring at her, hearing her and Emily's name come out of everyone's mouth. To avoid having to look at anyone she glanced at her phone seeing that she got a text from Emily.  
It read:

**E- Hanna I'm so sorry. I'm now finding out A completely outed us. I know you wanted to keep this a secret...**

**H- Wait.. What?! How?!**

**E- Well Spence just told me.. There was a picture.. With us kissing too..**

**H- God it's like we can't do anything without A **

Hanna looked away from her phone turning her head up finding people glancing at their phones then right back to her. Emily quickly came up behind her. Hanna grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

"C'mon we're leaving" Hanna announced

"Hanna! We sill have class after lunch we can't skip!"

"We can and we will"

Emily just followed Hanna no bothering to argue back. Once they got to the car Emily noticed Hanna's eyes filling with tears.

"How could this happen?! What if A tells my mom?"

"Han, please.. Stop crying. Knowing your mom she'd be okay with it" Emily said, reaching out holding Hanna's hand.

"I'm sorry Em.. It's just I've wanted to be with you for so long I should have seen this coming. I mean who cares that I'm with you? I love you and that's all that should matter. Everyone else can go fuck themselves with their stupid opinions"

_'Typical Hanna, making a sarcastic comment even while she's sobbing'_ Emily thought.  
"Hanna I love you too, I know right now all you feel is people staring at you but I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. Don't forget, A outed me too.. At first I was all the school talked about now... There's nothing... You'll only be new for less than 2 days."

"Promise..?'

"Promise. Now how about I take my girl out for lunch and a movie.. Would that take your mind off things?" Emily asked.

"Being with you in general takes my mind off of everything" Hanna leaned in planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

After Emily took Hanna out for lunch the two girls headed over to the movie theaters.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Hanna asked Emily.

"Could we see_'The Conjuring'_?!" Emily asked excitedly

"But Em.. Scary movies give me the worst nightmares.."

"Pleeeeeease" Emily begged. "I'll hold you the whole time!"

"Mmm fine.." Hanna gave in

Emily purchased two tickets for _'The Conjuring'_. The couple walked into the theaters to find out they were the only ones there, both of them sat right in the middle of the theater as the movie started. The lights dimmed, Hanna leaned her body against Emily as she wrapped her arms around the blond. Hanna felt safer when Emily held her, they laced their fingers together.

The movie began, chills went up Hanna's spine as she held on to Emily even tighter. She felt Emily making little circles on her back, Hanna moved her hand from Emily's lap and slipped it under her shirt.

Emily looked down staring into Hanna's deep blue eyes, she pulled her up, Hanna placed her hand on the back of Emily's neck.. Before they knew it they were making out in the middle of the movie theater.

"What do you say we leave the movies a bit early and continue this at your house?" Emily said holding on to Hanna

"Let's do it"

The girls got up and Hanna dragged Emily out of the theater, straight to the car, practically speeding.

"What's the rush?" Emily asked

"Well, let's see. You're horny and I'm horny." Hanna said smirking at Emily

In a matter of minuets they arrived at the Marins house, the girls rushed to the door. As soon as they walked in they both looked only to find Ashley Marin in the kitchen.

"Oh, mom.. You're home" Hanna said disappointingly

"Yes.. Why aren't you and Emily at school?"

"It's really a lot to explain mom"

"Well I have time, no more secrets remember?"

Hanna took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well uhm Emily and I are... Kinda..."

"Together?" Ashley asked

"Uhm yeah" Hanna said as she held Emily's hand. "Kids at school found out and we were all they were talking about.. So we just left. Please don't be mad mom"

"Hanna! What could possibly make you think I would be mad? Emily is an amazing girl, you being gay won't make me love you less. I always did have a feeling you two would end up together though"

"What? How?" Hanna asked surprised

"Well you two have always been close.. And no matter what you two always know how to make each other feel better"

"Thanks mom" Hanna leaned him giving her mom a hug.

"Thanks " Emily said.

"You can call me Ashley"

Emily smiled knowing she had trust.

"So Emily have you told your mother yet?" Ashley asked

"Not as yet.. She's still not comfortable with me being.. Gay"

"If you want I can talk to her for you"

"If you could get her to come to terms that I'm and with Hanna that would be amazing, thank you Ashley" Emily said

"Well, uhm Emily and I are gonna go upstairs.." Hanna said

"Rules I gave you for boys applies to girls too Hanna, keep the door open" Ashley said

"Whatever mom" Hanna let out a chuckle.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks.. I've been a bit busy with school and trying to collect ideas for this chapter.. For the people that are waiting for _"Hanna's turn"_ juuust wait you'll get exactly what you want. Until then keep reviewing and send me some ideas ! I will try to fit them into the story! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone.. So I'm thinking of adding some Sparia into this fanfic, as in making one chapter about Hannily then the next about Sparia. Let me know what you think. I also noticed hardly anyone is reviewing.. PLEASE Review I wanna hear your opinions and ideas on what you think should happen. ~ShayMitchCanada**_

The next day the two girls walked into to school hand in hand, just like Emily said Hanna would be old news, it all happened a lot faster. The thing that Hanna is the 'it' girl so anything she does goes.

Hanna and Emily were quickly approached by Aria and Spencer.

"Hey where did you two go yesterday?" The brunette asks.

"Well Hanna just needed some time to cool off.. So we went out for lunch and a movie." Emily said.

Hanna just stood there nodding, "Oh yeah and I also told my mom and Emily and I" the blonde smiles.

"Well judging from the grin on your face I'm guessing she took it well" Aria spoke up.

"Yeah but now I can't have Emily in my room with the door closed" Hanna said while frowning.

"Han, knowing you, you will find some sort of sneaky way to do Emily even while your mom is home" Spencer said smirking.

Emily stood there completely embarrassed about the topic.

"Anyways.." Aria says turning the attention off of Emily. "Since it's a Friday night.. How about a sleep over?"

"Yeah sure! Lets have it at my place!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Awesome, what time?" Emily asked.

"Uhhm how's 7:00pm for you guys"

The three girls nodded as they heard the bell ring, giving them a 5 minute warning for class.

"See you guys later" Emily waved at Aria and Spencer, before walking off she planted a kiss on Hanna's lips. Immediately a smile darted across Hanna's mouth.

"Aww look at her blush" Spencer said nudging Aria.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Oh so what do you call a big smile a pink flushed cheeks?" Aria asked.

"Shut up" Hanna said jokingly "I have to get to class"

She walked away smiling still feeling Emily's kiss lingering on her lips. The day went by slowly for Hanna, Emily was the only person on her mind. For the first time the blonde was actually excited for P.E, one because it was the last period of the day but mainly because she had that class with Emily, Aria and Spencer. She was more excited to see Emily for obvious reasons.

Emily had been pretty distracted that day too, all she was thinking about is having her way with Hanna later but she kept remembering that her and the girls were having a sleepover later so yet again she had to put it off.

P.E had rolled in Hanna and Emily changed right across from each other, taking not-so-covert peeks at each other. All Emily imagined is if it were her taking Hanna's clothes off, she quickly snapped out of her day dream when the coach came in.

"C'mon girls! If you're late you run 4 extra laps!"

The girls quickly scurried outside, finding dodge balls laid out in the middle of the gym.

"Fields. Hastings. You two will be team captains."

Emily and Spencer began choosing their teams, Emily had the first choice, of course she picked Hanna to be on her team. Spencer got to choose next, right away picking Aria. The two continued until the teams were evenly divided.

The game began, usually when they played dodge ball Spencer and Emily were always on the same team, this time they weren't so the game surprisingly went on for the whole period.

Excited to hear the bell ring Hanna and Emily rushed into the change room, purposely Emily was taking extra long to get dressed. Her, Spencer, Hanna and Aria were the only ones left in the change room.

"Do you guys want a ride home?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I do.. I'm so tired.." Aria said.

"Hanna? Emily? You two okay?"

"Yeah Spence, it's okay Hanna and I will walk home" Emily gave Spencer a look, right away the brunette knew.

"Aria, c'mon we should get going now. See you guys later!" Spencer walked out winking at Emily. She just rolled her eyes and directed attention back to Hanna.

"Soo... Are we alone in here?" Emily asks Hanna in a husky tone.

"Yeah Em, it's Friday. Everyone including the teachers try to get out as fast as possible"

Hanna chuckles then turns around continuing to put the rest of her clothes on, Emily began to get aroused seeing her girlfriend in front of her half naked, she thought to herself 'We're alone.. And if I don't do this now who knows when I'll be able to'. She slippes behind Hanna laying her hand on the blonde's bare toned stomach.

"Emily.." Hanna said blushing "We can't do this right now in here"

"Mmm and why is that?" Emily said beginning to kiss and suck on Hanna's pulse point

Hanna let out a moan releasing the brunettes name from her lips, she felt Emily's hand slowing glide down to her center, Hanna felt like a flame ignited within her at Emily's touch. Neither of them cared that they were in the locker room. Hanna turned around looking into Emily's eyes as it was dark with lust. Before the blonde could even let out a word Emily captured her lips with force pushing Hanna on to the lockers. Immediately Emily unhooked Hanna's bra. She moved her hand up occupying her right hand with Hanna's breast, she used her thumb rubbing over the blondes nipple, stiffening it.

Hanna let out another loud moan which was muffled because Emily's lips were pressed so hard against her own. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice that Emily moved down and was sucking on her nipple, flicking her tongue against it. She watched closely at the door, nervously, thinking that anyone could walk in. Her mind was quickly taken off that when she felt Emily bite down on her neck then licking the wound, claiming Hanna as her own.

Emily slowly moved back up to Hanna's lips, her left hand with still rubbing tight circles on the blondes clit, Emily was still in shock that this was happening in a locker room! Hanna pulled back slightly in attempt to catch her breath, both breathing heavy, Emily braced her right arm against the locker.

"I want you so bad right now.." Emily said before biting Hanna's lower lip.

The blonde met Emily's gaze intently. "Fuck me"

The brunette pulled her hand out from Hanna's pants.

"Emily?! What the hell?" Hanna spoke out angrily from the need of her girlfriends touch.

"Have some patience.." Emily whispered into Hanna's ear, she pressed a soft kiss against the blondes lips and knelt down to her knees in front of her.

Hanna's eyes widened when she realized what Emily was going to do. Emily aggressively yanked down Hanna's shorts and underwear, placing a few wet kisses along the inside of Hanna's thigh slowly making her way to her center .

The moment Emily's tongue flatten against Hanna's clit she shuddered, her knees went weak at that second. Emily was gripping the back of Hanna's thighs to hold her up, with one hand Emily pushed Hanna's legs further apart so she could have more access, she removed her tongue from the blondes center.

Hanna shot a glare straight at Emily, the brunette smirked, slowly and tortuously she trailed her fingers up Hanna's leg, she lightly brushed her thumb over Hanna clit causing her to moan softly. Emily circled Hanna's opening before sliding two fingers in. She began pumping in and out quickly finding a good pace. Curling her fingers, she explored the blonde in different spots, Hanna let out a loud moan and that's when Emily knew she found it. She was in awe knowing she could pleasure Hanna so well.

After finding Hanna's sweet spot inside her, Emily placed her tongue sucking on Hanna's clit.

"Em.. Faster..." Hanna moaned out.

Emily obliged sucking and licking Hanna's clit faster, and pumping in and out making sure to hit the spot.

Hanna glanced down at what Emily was doing and almost came at the sight of Emily's head moving up and down between her legs. She leaned her head back as her orgasm quickly approached. She wasn't prepared as Emily cloaked her lips around her clit and hummed softly. Her senses were immediately overwhelmed and she cried out Emily's name loudly, her hips arched towards the brunette and her eyes shut as pleasure had completely taken her over. Emily removed her tongue from Hanna but left her fingers pumping in and out as she tried to help her ride out the rest of her orgasm. Hanna fell to the floor infront of the brunette, quickly Emily had to discard her fingers to catch Hanna before she crashed too hard on to the floor.

"You okay..?" Emily asked as her girlfriends eyes were still closed.

"I'm more than okay.. I feel on top of the world right now"

"Hmm didn't I say you'd be screaming my name?" Emily winked at Hanna.

"Babe, you were amazing." Hanna said biting her lip.

Hanna placed a kiss on Emily's lips, she felt like fireworks went off inside her, it was more than enough to get her going again.

"Mhmm Han, as much as I am enjoying this we really gotta go.. We have to be at Spencer's in 2 hours and you take years to pack for a night"

Hanna didn't even want to move, she wanted this moment to last, she never felt so close to Emily in her life.

"Fine.."

"I love you Hanna"

"I love you too Emily, and I always will."

Emily helped Hanna up, giving her a quick kiss before she had to put clothes on and head out.

Both girls stopped at the Fields house before heading to the Marins, Emily knew Hanna would take longer to pack her stuff. It was about 6pm, they had one more hour before they had to go to Spencer's.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night at the sleepover the four girls gathered up at Spencer's for a fun Friday night like old times, except this time, alcohol was involved and because of Hanna a very interesting game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Hanna did you steal this?" Spencer asked while holding up 2 bottles of Smirnoff.

A wicked smirk came across Hanna's face "No"

"Anyways! Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Han, we always play when we have sleepovers.." Aria said.

"Well then this time we'll make it interesting. No boundaries."

Aria, Spencer and Emily looked at each other then back at Hanna, as if they were just reading each other's minds on weather this was a good idea or not.

"Is that really a good idea..?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Of course it is!" Hanna exclaimed, "plus we're all gonna get mildly drunk."

"We are?" All the girls said at once.

"Yes, we are." The blonde said pouring out a cup for each of the girls. "Well, drink up."

At once the 4 girls downed their first cup, then the second, third and finally the fourth, finishing both bottles of vodka. Hanna had always been the one to handle alcohol better than the rest of the girls, even though they were tipsy Hanna wasn't at all.

"Who's going first...?" Emily asked.

"Uhh you" Hanna said smiling at the brunette. "So Em, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Emily was so innocent around others, she'd never pick dare..

"Why did you kiss Maya?" Hanna knew to ask this now because she knew that when Emily was tipsy she was extremely honest.

Aria and Spencer's eyes widened at Hanna's question, thinking it would spark an argument between them. They both knew Hanna was very straight forward with things but they didn't know she'd ever be this direct to Emily.

Emily cleared her throat, "Because I didn't want to have feelings for you, I thought kissing another girl would turn me off from you, but.. In case you couldn't tell that didn't work."

The brunette cupped Hanna's face gently placing a kiss on her lips. Immediately they both blushed. Aria and Spencer sighed with relief seeing that neither of the two fought. It was now Emily's turn to ask one of the girls.

"Aria" Emily said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Emily had somewhat of a difficult time coming up with a dare, she looked over at Hanna seeking out her help. The two of them moved slightly away from the group to discuss a dare to give Aria.

"Haven't you noticed how close Spencer and Aria have been getting?" Hanna whispered.

"Yeah, so...?" Emily had a confused look on her face.

"Em, look at them. They're practically cuddling right now. You know exactly what dare you have to give Aria... It could be like a little push for them."

The couple returned back to the group. Although Emily hesitated a bit she was ready to give Aria her dare.

"..I dare you to kiss Spencer."

Once again Aria's eyes widened and stomach filled with butterflies as she looked over at Spencer.

It took Spencer a moment to take in what Aria's dare was, when it finally sunk in she was over joyed but tried not to show it. Ever since Hanna and Emily had been together Aria and her had been spending a decent amount of time together. Any time they spent apart they were still texting, eventually it led Spencer to develop romantic feelings for the shorter brunette.

"Okay" Aria blushed she turned to look at Spencer. She was so nervous right now, the two leaned into one another closing the space between them. Gently and softly Aria pressed her lips against Spencer's. Both girls felt like fireworks had just gone off, and the kiss went on longer than Hanna and Emily expected it to.

"Alright you two break it up" Hanna chuckled.

Spencer and Aria just stared into each others eyes not even realizing they were holding hands.

Emily leaned over to Hanna, "Let's go get some popcorn" she yanked Hanna out of the room to give Spencer and Aria some privacy.

"Oh my god. They're are so in love" The blonde exclaimed.

"Han I think we need to talk.. Why would you bring up Maya when I'm with you?" Emily's facial expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

"There's no reason.. Don't worry about it"

"Don't lie to me.. Are you jealous of her or something?!"

Hanna's eyes dropped, she hated admitting things without hesitation she darted towards the door.

"We're not done here!" Emily said grabbing Hanna's arm pulling her back against the wall. The blonde looked up and Emily. The brunette's heart almost shattered at the sight of Hanna's eyes filled with tears. She wiped her tears away pulling her girlfriend into a comforting embrace, she felt Hanna shake.

"I'm so sorry Emily.." Hanna said.

"Just tell me why you did it..."

"I was jealous, actually no I AM jealous. Its always on my mind of you and her kissing. All because of that fucking picture."

"You shouldn't be jealous of her, think of it this way. I love YOU and only you. I'm in a relationship with you not her." Emily said reassuring.

"I'm sorry I get jealous so fast... I love you too Emily." Hanna said kissing Emily.

The two walked back into the living room finding Spencer and Aria asleep in each others arms, they looked at them in awe finding it absolutely adorable.

"Either they're both drunk or in love" Emily said.

"I say drunk, neither of them can handle alcohol."

"Wow Han, you're such a romantic..."

"Oh you love me for that." Hanna winked at Emily.

The couple continued to talk, after a long conversation Hanna fell asleep in Emily's arms with her neck nestled into the crook of the brunettes neck.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emily was awoken by the sound of her phone.

"Mom? Why are you calling so early" Emily says with a groggy voice.

"Emily, you need to come home. There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it"

"What happened?! Is dad okay?"

"Your father is fine. I just need you home as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be home before 10, bye mom"

"Bye sweetie"

Emily shook Hanna until she woke up.

"Em it's so early.."'

"I have to go home soon.." Emily said.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" Hanna asked with concern.

"That's what I want to know."

"Here Em let me give you a ride home."

Emily quickly and quietly packed up their things, while Hanna was busy leaving a note for Aria and Spencer, hoping they'd understand why they had to leave.

Once they got into the car Hanna could see how scared her girlfriend really was.

"Em.. Don't stress about this, you don't even know if it's a bad thing." The blonde said, reaching out for Emily's hand intertwining their fingers together.

"What makes you think I'm stressed?"

"Uhh, your face. C'mon you're like a book."

The couple arrived at the Fields house.

"Text me after?" Hanna asked.

"Of course." Emily said planting a kiss on Hanna's lips.

"Bye Em."

"Bye Han."

Back at Spencer's house. The tall brunette woke up with Aria in her arms, she looked over realizing Hanna and Emily were no longer there.

"Aria! Wake up! Where's Hanna and Emily?!"

"Mmm.. What.. Spence.." Aria said in a tired voice nestling further into Spencer.

"Hanna and Emily are both gone" Spencer sprang up, she walked to the kitchen noticing a note it read:

Spencer and Aria, sorry we had to leave, it was still really early and Emily's mom called. From what she said it sounded like an emergency. We didn't want to wake either of you because you two looked so cute. Anyways text me whenever you can. Again sorry, the sleepover was fun last night though! - Love Hanna

Spencer immediately had a brief flashback of the night before, remembering what it felt like to kiss Aria. Still in disbelief that it actually happened. The shorter brunette came up behind her.

"What's that?" Aria asked.

"Oh, its a note from Hanna." Spencer said. "Aria can I ask you something?"

"Of course Spencie, anything."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"It's kind of hard to forget." Aria said wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist, softly pressing her lips to the taller brunette.

Spencer broke the kiss to ask, "what does this make us?"

"It makes us anything you want us to be" Aria said smiling.

Spencer hesitated for a second, but worked up the courage to ask. "Aria Montgomery, will you be my girlfriend?"

Without even saying a word the shorter brunette kissed Spencer, slowly and made sure to make it more passionate.

"Does that answer your question?" Aria said, looking straight into to Spencer's eyes.

Back at the Fields house. Emily walked in finding her mother in the kitchen.

"You wanted to talk about something.." Emily said.

"Yes, honey sit down."

"Mom, you're starting to scare me.."

Pam cleared her throat and began explaining to Emily what was going on. "Your father is going to be in Texas for 6 months, Emily I really miss him. We talked last week, we've arranged some things and now we're finally telling you.."

"Like...?" Emily said.

"We're moving to Texas."

"What? Mom no! We can't! If I move that could ruin my chances for a scholarship! You and dad were always the ones telling me how important swimming is and how important it is to get a scholarship! How could you just go and make a decision like that, what about the house?!"

"We're renting it out for the 6 months while we're gone."

"I can't believe this." Emily stormed off.

She went up to her room, all she could think about was how could she leave Hanna? Immediately she picked up her phone dialing her girlfriends number.

"Emily! Hey! How did everything go?"

"Hanna.. I'm moving" Emily said sobbing.

"I'm coming over right now.."

Hanna hung up, in a matter of minutes she arrived at Emily's.

"Hi .."

"Hello Hanna, Emily's upstairs you can go on up and see her, she's a bit upset."

"Oh I know." Hanna said dryly walking up the stairs and into Emily's room.

The blonde sighed, it made her sad to see her girlfriend crying, she walked over to Emily held her as the brunette cried on her shoulder.

"Emily this is all gonna work out. I don't know how but it will. No matter how far away I am from you I will always love you." Hanna lifted Emily's head up, and kissed her.

Emily kissed back, starting to feel better each second her lips were pressed to Hanna's.

"Hanna, I will never leave you."

"What do you say we go to my house? You look like you need some space from here."

Emily nodded, she walked downstairs telling her mom she was going to Hanna's. Pam was in no position to argue seeing how upset her daughter was. She, herself, knew Hanna was the only one that made Emily smile. Although she was starting to get quite suspicious, Emily had come out not to long ago and her and Hanna had been spending more time together than usual.

When the two arrived at the Marins house.

"Hi " Emily said.

"Hey Emily, how are you?"

"I've had better days, how about you?"

"Oh, why is that? & I'm fine thank you" Ashley said smiling.

Hanna cut into the conversation. "Uhm, Emily why don't you go on upstairs to my room and I'll be up in 5."

"Okay" Emily said, turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Hanna, remember keep the door open." Ashley stated.

"Yeah mom I know, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something.."

"Of course anything."

"Emily's moving.. To Texas, she needs to stay in Rosewood!" Hanna exclaimed.

"For you?" Ashley asked.

"No mom, she has all her friends here, she won't know anyone in Texas. More importantly she's trying to get a scholarship. If she moves that will ruin her chances!"

"Hanna are you asking what I think you're asking.."

"Yes mom, can Emily move in with us? I mean we have the spare room and everything! I know right now we're not exactly finacially stable but knowing Emily's mom she'll send money for her. Mom please, talk to ?"

Ashley could tell how deeply Hanna cared for Emily, knowing it would hurt her to see the one she loves leave.

"Okay Hanna.. I will talk to Pam. Does she know about you and Emily though?"

"Uhh no I don't think she does yet"

"Well if Emily's going to be staying here Pam will have to know."

"I'll ask Emily about it thank you so much mom!"

Hanna walked upstairs smiling, upon entering her room she saw Emily just staring off into the distance.

"Why so happy?" Emily asked.

"Because my mom is going to talk to your mom about you living here, we have an extra room and everything."

"What?! Really?! Oh my god Hanna! You didn't have to!"

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to.. It would kill me to see you leave. Let's just hope your mom will say yes, but..."

"But what?" Emily asked

"My mom wants to make sure your mom knows about us.." Hanna said.

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"I'm pretty sure my mom already has suspicions, we have been spending a decent amount of time together." Emily said.

"I hope this works out." Hanna said pulling Emily's body closer to her own.

_**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone! Please let me know what you would like to see in future chapters, should Emily stay in Rosewood? Will Pam allow it? Also you guys want more Sparia? Let me know! ~ ShayMitchCanada**_

_**(Also follow me on instagram for screenies! And follow up on Twitter, all my usernames are the same!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day Ashley called Pam, in attempt talk to her about Emily and Hanna and about Emily staying in Rosewood. She thought about picking up the phone to call her but she found talking to Pam face to face would have been more productive, considering the fact she was the one that had to explain to Pam, Emily and Hanna's relationship.

Ashley walked up, rang the door bell. Pam swung the door open.

"Ashley!" Pam smiles, "what brings you over? Please come in."

"Hello Pam." Ashley said smiling back. "I actually came here to talk to you about Emily."

"Is she okay?" Pam asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes, she's fine. Upset, but she's fine. She's with Hanna right now actually."

"I've been meaning to ask Emily, I know she wouldn't tell me but Hanna is open with you right?"

"Yes she is, about many things actually." Ashley stated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, are Emily and Hanna _together_?"

"If by together you mean dating then yes, I'm not sure why Emily hasn't told you.." Ashley said confused.

"Well I wasn't exactly the most supportive person when she came out, to be honest Ashley knowing this doesn't really surprise me, Hanna and Emily have been spending quite a bit of time together. If anything I'm happy that's it's Hanna she's with and not anyone else."

"I'm happy you've come around to Emily being gay, but even happier you accept her and Hanna. I've actually come to ask you something very important though."

"Go on.." Pam said.

"How would you feel about letting Emily stay in Rosewood? You are only leaving for 6 months, I'm more than happy to let Emily live with us until you come back. We have the extra room and everything!"

"Considering how upset she was when she heard about us leaving broke my heart, if I have this option I think I'm gonna have to take it. Although, I will be sending be sending Emily money every week, I still need to pay for her. After all she's my little girl."

"I'm happy you made this decision, I'm sure Hanna and Emily are gonna be excited about this." Ashley said being surprised that Pam was so easy to agree.

"Thank you Ashley, I will have Emily's things over by Wednesday." Pam said.

With that Ashley left the Fields' house, before getting into her car she quickly sent Hanna a text.

_**A- I have good news for you!**_

_**H- Is she letting Emily stay?**_

_**A- Yep, since this was your idea you're helping Emily unpack next week.**_

_**H- Ahh okay, thanks mom!**_

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"It's my mom, she went over to talk to your mom..."

"Annnd...?"

"You're staying in Rosewood!" Hanna screamed out.

"What?! No way! Hanna this is amazing!" Emily shouted before planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"This calls for a celebration, it's Saturday night, Aria and Spencer are probably doing their own thing. What do you say I take you out for dinner? How's 6:00pm?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you." Emily said. "I should probably get going then if I want to get ready." Emily got up out of Hanna's arms. Immediately the blonde pulled her right back causing Emily to fall forward on top of her face to face.

"Or you can stay here a bit longer.." Hanna whispered to Emily in a deep raspy tone that sent shivers down the brunettes spine.

Hanna moved her hands to the back of Emily's neck pulling her down connecting their lips.

"Hanna we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Well one because your mom is going to be home shortly and two because I have to go get ready."

"Em.. It's 4 o'clock you have time.. And we don't have to do anything, I'm fine with just making out with you."

"If we make out we both know it's gonna go further..."

Completely ignoring what Emily said Hanna just pulled the brunette right back down. Emily didn't even bother arguing, knowing she wanted Hanna just as bad. The two continued in a very heated lip lock until they heard Ashley walk through the front door. The two pulled away fixing their hair and clothes.

"Hello girls." Ashley said with a warm smile.

"Hey!" The girls answered in unison.

"So Emily, I'm guessing Hanna told you the news?"

"Yeah she did. Thank you so much !"

"Call me Ashley."

After Ashley left the room. Emily looked at the time, she got up, slipped her shoes on and headed home.

"I'll pick you up at six babe." Hanna said excitedly.

When Emily arrived at her house her first instinct was to go thank her mother, oddly enough she wasn't home. Her phone beeped it was a text from Hanna.

_**H- Wear something extra sexy tonight, I can't wait to see you ;) Oh and let your mom know you're sleeping over here tonight, my mom got called in to work for a trip down to Philly and she's spending the night at the hotel.**_

To that, Emily texted her mother and began packing her bag. She knew something was gonna happen between her and Hanna tonight so she made sure to pack lingerie.

While Emily was busy packing, back at Hanna's house she was busy setting up her room, spreading new sheets on her bed and rose petals. Placing candles around her room, not lighting them just as yet. She looked at the time seeing she had to pick up Emily in 10 minutes, she finished up, grabbed her keys and headed to the Fields' house. Emily opened the door, Hanna couldn't help but do a full check-out of Emily right there and then.

"Uh.. H-here these are for y-you." Hanna said handing Emily a dozen roses.

"Thanks Han, these are beautiful." The brunette leaned in kissing Hanna hungrily. "Uhm Han.."

"Mhmm?" Hanna could barely reply still in the make out haze.

"What do you say we just head to your place and grab dinner another time?" Emily said brushing her hand along Hanna's inner thigh causing her to let out a moan.

"Of course."

Like an arrow from a bow the girls dashed into the car speeding to Hanna's house, both girls kicked off their heels attacking each other with their tongues fighting for dominance. Emily pulled away teasing Hanna.

"Be right back.. I'm gonna go change." Emily said in a deep throaty tone.

As Emily went to change Hanna rushed into the bedroom, lit the candles, tearing her own clothes off and slipping into a pink robe. She turned the lights off allowing the candles to illuminate the room.

Emily walked into the room wearing lace lingerie. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Hanna slowly teasingly untie her robe revealing her naked toned body she also watched Hanna slowly slip her hand down to her center, touching herself. Realizing Hanna wasn't able to fight the urge, and Emily was more than ready to give her what she wanted.

* * *

_**And that is my last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I have started working on another Hannily fic 'The First Secret' :) As of now this story is complete! Cause I haven't been getting that many reviews, sooooooo f you want me to continue it just let me know :p ~ShayMitchCanada**_


	9. Chapter 9

Emily watched as Hanna glided her hand down her own body, the brunette couldn't take it anymore she looked Hanna straight in the eyes walking towards her and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Hanna quickly deepened the kiss wanting to taste every inch of her girlfriends mouth. Emily shoved Hanna on to the bed, pushing her knee between the blonde forcing her to spread her legs. The brunette pulled away.

"Wow," was all Hanna could say, looking at her girlfriend in red laced lingerie. Emily blushed as Hanna pulled her back down for a slow passionate kiss, Emily grabbed Hanna's hand intertwining their fingers. Everything about that moment felt right.

"I love you," Emily said as she kissed down her girlfriends cheek, to her jaw and on to her neck. She knew Hanna only liked being kissed on her pulse point. She placed her thigh on the blondes heated center. "I love how you're so wet for me."

Hanna took this opportunity to thrust against Emily's thigh for any form of friction she could get.

The brunette began to move her lips down Hanna's body, "you're so beautiful," she said kissing her collarbone. "You're perfect," she whispered. "You're my everything," she said moving back to Hanna's lips.

The blonde groaned from lack of touch, she loved it when Emily would kiss her chest and suck on her nipples, "Em, stop teasing.." she said. Before she knew it Emily went right back down to her breasts. She arched her back feeling Emily's hot breath against her nipples. "Please.." Hanna moaned out.

"Someone eager?" Emily called out before wrapped her lips around the hardened nub, she used her other hand to massage Hanna's left breast before switching to give them both the same amount of attention, she flicked her tongue causing Hanna to moan. She felt Hanna grinding against her thigh she quickly removed it so Hanna wouldn't get off on just that she desperately wanted to taste the blonde but loved teasing her.

She moved her head back up, kissing Hanna roughly, in one swift movement she placed two fingers into Hanna, causing the blonde to both moan in pleasure and pain, she rolled her head back so Emily took the opportunity to suck on Hanna's neck being sure to leave a mark.

"Em.. Faster," the brunette happily obliged and began pumping her fingers faster, she loved it when Hanna begged for her.

"I can feel it you're so close," Emily smirked pulling her fingers out of Hanna, causing the blonde to shot her an angry looked. Emily got off of Hanna's body and placed herself between the blondes legs, she kissed her, then started to move down, leaving wet sloppy kisses down Hanna's body. She knew Hanna would be sensitive considering the fact she almost brought her to an orgasm seconds ago.

Emily gently placed her tongue on Hanna's clit earning herself a loud moan. She began alternating between sucking and licking, that wasn't enough to make Hanna cum. So she finally gave into give her girlfriend the release she desperately craved. She began licking the lengths of the blonde many times before returning to her clit and easily gliding in two fingers.

"Oh my god... Emily! Don't.. Stop!" Hanna screamed out.

Emily began moving her tongue and pumping faster as she felt Hanna tighten around her fingers.

"Emily!" Hanna moaned out as she came. The brunette loved hearing name from Hanna's lips. She slowed the movements of her hand allowing Hanna to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

"Damn, you are so good at this but now it's my turn to pleasure you," Hanna smirked.

She quickly flipped their positions. "Although you look insanely hot in lingerie, this needs to go." Hanna said slipping the garment of the tanned girl's body, then began pressing butterfly kisses all over Emily's body, Hanna knew it drove the brunette insane when she would kiss and suck on her neck so she made sure her lips paid extra attention there.

"Hanna..." Emily moaned out feeling the blondes lips on her neck. The blonde began moving down to Emily's center she placed a few kisses on her inner thighs. Emily jolted up as she felt Hanna's hot breath against her core.

The blonde then got an idea. "Sit on my face, I promise you I will make you scream like no tomorrow," Hanna said laying beside the brunette, at first she was nervous to do so but then she thought about the release she so desperately craved.

Emily spread her legs, slowly lowered her center placing it right on Hanna's mouth. At the first touch of the blonde's tongue Emily let out a loud moan, Hanna took it upon herself to stick her tongue into Emily causing her to moan even louder.

"Ride my tongue," Hanna said. Emily began moving her hips giving her more friction and a lot more pleasure, only after a couple minutes Emily started to reach her climax.

"Oh.. My.. God. Hanna!" She called out releasing her juices over Hanna's face. She got off the blonde and laid peacefully beside her, "that.. Was amazing," Emily said breathlessly.

Hanna loved the way Emily tasted. The brunette watched in curiosity as to why Hanna was going back down, yet again she felt Hanna's tongue on her.

* * *

_**So here's the final chapter that some requested. This is actually the last chapter now so uhm.. Yeeaah be sure to get out my other Hannily fic "The First Secret" ~ShayMitchCanada**_


End file.
